New Place, New Life
by JayJ Herondale
Summary: Viktuuri adopted Yuri right after they were married, they all lived happily in Barcelona for 5 years. Now, the skating family moves to America where Viktor and Yuuri are Yurio's coaches, and where Yurio will start collage. How will everything go down with this new life? :) or :( Fluff, family, Romance, Otayuri, Viktuuri, and LOTS of family moments between the Royal Skating Family!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything** _ **Yuri! On Ice**_ **related**

Chapter 1

 **Hello My Lovelies!**

 **Welcome to a new adventure! If you are new to my stories, Welcome! We're honestly just going to have so much fun during this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have had writing it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Songs:

History Maker

Theme of King JJ **(Since my name is JayJ, I always change 'King' to 'Queen' when I sing this song) ;)**

* * *

 **(America: Eight months after the exception skates)**

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your groom." The priest says milliseconds before Viktor and Yuuri lock lips to seal their marriage.

As everyone knows, Viktor said that he would marry Yuuri when Yuuri won gold, that obviously went out the window.

* * *

 **YURIO (three and a half months after wedding)**

For nearly a year, Grandpa has been sick. The doctors say that he won't survive much longer. They give him less than a month, at the most.

I don't know what I am supposed to do without my Grandpa. He was always the only one there for me in my life.

In all this time, Yuuri and Viktor have never left my side. Even though no matter how hard I tried to push them away. And for them to do all this for me when they're supposed to be enamored with each other, stuck in the honeymoon phase of their new marriage. I would never say this aloud, but I appreciate what they are doing for me, for everything that they have done for both me and my grandpa.

Now, there is only a matter of time left until I am all alone. I'll probably end up somewhere in an orphanage. All I had was my grandpa.

All these thoughts were going through my head while I make my way towards room 221B of the hospital. I expect to see my grandfather sleeping soundly in his bed, but instead I see him signing some papers, a man in a suit standing beside the bed looking at the paperwork, and Viktor plus Yuuri holding on to each other with smiles on their faces. I wonder what the hell is going on, but before I can ask my grandpa weakly speaks as he hands over the finished signed paperwork.

"All done." Grandpa says with a bright smile on his face. The last time I saw that full on smile on his face was when I won the Grand Pre Final almost a year ago. I wonder what put him in such a bright mood in a time like this.

The man in the suit collects the paperwork and makes his way out of the room, Yuuri and Viktor make their way towards my grandpa on the bed. No one seems to have seen me yet.

What happens next shocks me to my very core. My grandpa pulls Yuuri and Viktor in for a bone crushing hug. I can hear him say in a light whisper to them, "Thank you. Take care of him for me." I have never in all of my life seen my Grandpa cry, but here I stand staring at him, crying, yet he has a smile on his face.

I still stare amazed while they all pull apart. They say their goodbyes, Viktor and Yuuri make their way towards me. They give me a brief hug each and then make their way out of the room.

I stand alone with my grandfather. Slowly I make my way towards him. He still has a smile on his face, and the tears that were streaming down his face seconds earlier are almost completely gone. He lays down to rest "Sit, Yura." He says while patting a spot on the bed next to him. I obey.

As soon as I sit, I hug my grandpa. We hug every time I see him, but for some reason this time it feels different. It feels more raw and emotional. When he pulls away and I hesitantly follow suit he smiles and stares deeply into my green eyes. "Yura, you know I love you with all my heart, correct?" I nod. "Good. I need to know that you know that before…" _Before you die_ , I finish in my mind.

"Yes, Grandpa. I know you love me, and I love you." He smiles.

He closes his eyes, "I know, Yura." He weakly replies. When he opens them again it looks as if he is struggling hard to do so. "Come closer, Yura." I lean my head closer towards his. He weakly pushes a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and smiles. "I love you Yura."

I shed a tear and give him a sad smile. "I love you too grandpa."

He brings my forehead to his and closes his eyes, I do too. Then, he very quietly whispers to me, "Stay strong Yura." and he goes limp.

* * *

All I hear is the last, final, long beat of his heart on the heart monitor.

* * *

Before I know it, nurses and doctors are storming in the room. They pull me away from my Grandpa, I try to fight them, but they're too strong. I scream, curse, punch, kick. I do everything I can to fight them. I want my grandpa!

The hands that are yanking me back are the hands of none other than Viktor Nikiforav-Katsuki. He pulls me out of the room and into the hall, I still continue to fight. That is, until Yuuri pulls me in for a tight hug. I tense up, but he doesn't pull away. What he does is pull me in tighter, my body is pressed against his and my head is resting right below his chin. He rests his chin on top of my head and hugs me the hardest I've ever been hugged before. I don't pull away. I tightly wrap my arms around him and cry. Cry like I've never cried before. Yuuri never falters from the hug, he just rubs one of his palms up and down my back to sooth me, as if to silently say, 'Cry. Let it all out.' I do just that.

My legs feel like led, and I fall to the floor, Yuuri follows. We're still in the same position, but now we're sitting on our knees. Soon Viktor sits on the floor behind me to wrap his arms around both Yuuri and I. All I can do is cry.

 **Well… I hope you liked it.**

 **Until Next chapter!**

 **Kisses ~~JayJ**

Chapter Question: **Who do you ship more? Otabek and Yuri or JJ and Yuri?**


End file.
